


Pride goeth before the fall

by rashisama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did we end up here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride goeth before the fall

He had saved them for last, this would be the hardest one but the most crucial. Itachi walked into his Mother and Father’s bedroom as he had done hundreds of times before. He wasn’t coming in to talk or to get a hug from his mother, he had come to kill them. 

His parents were waiting for him, kneeling in the center of the floor, eyes downcast. Itachi swallowed hard and walked around the perimeter of the room to come and stand behind them. 

He stood behind them, arms shaking, reeking with the blood of his family. It had been a long night and he was tired, so tired, he just wanted to kiss his mother good night and lay down. 

He wouldn’t be able to do that anymore, never again. 

His father’s voice broke the unearthly silence.

 “I see, so you’ve chosen the other side”

“Father...Mother...I” He spoke quietly, respectfully, as he always had.

“I understand, Itachi” his mother always had a soft voice, like the gentle hum of the wind.

“Promise me one thing,” his father said, his deep voice reverberating around the room. 

“Take care of Sasuke”

At the mention of his brother’s name, Itachi cried. 

He was doing this for him, he thought, Sasuke must live, no matter what. 

“I will” he murmured, lanky arms shaking.

“Don’t be afraid, this is the path you have chosen. Compared to yours, our pain will only last a second. Our beliefs may differ but I’m proud of you.” Pride infused that strong voice, Itachi heard it often in his life. 

Pride, pride in the clan, too much pride, pride brought them to this point.

Pride goeth before the fall. 

Itachi sobbed for all that he was losing, for the clan, his family. For his brother’s innocence, for his own. 

He almost didn’t hear his fathers words over the roaring in his ears, “You truly are a gentle child.”

He killed his mother first, he didn’t want her to suffer, a quick jab through the heart and she was gone, slumped over. 

Fugaku had his eyes closed and sighed with his wife’s last breath.

He turned to her, his beautiful wife, and gently moved her body into a comfortable laying position. 

He caressed her face one last time as the katana slid through his own heart. 

His body landed with a thump over his wife, the way they were laying was almost like he was trying to protect her. 

Itachi looked at his parents for the last time before raising his blood red eyes to look into his baby brother’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> for pictorial help, refer here http://uchihaprotectionsquad.tumblr.com/post/141287471590/angst-ahoy


End file.
